The Secret
by Senju Yume
Summary: Sem muitas delongas... WataxDoume, mas NÃO é Yaoi! Tenho que fazer esta antes do rated M que já prometi para o casal YuuxWata...


**Caríssimos: **Ulálá é mais uma Fic do Anime/manga... Não assustem-se, não é Yaoi!

**Disclaimer: **xxx Holic não é de minha autoria, mas a idéia foi roubada de mim....

**Ps.:** Se não leram _**Likes Marble**_, Leiam para entenderem melhor! _Merchan!_

**-oOxOo-**

**- The Secret**

Acordar cedo depois de uma noite onde vivemos uma coisa indescritível é sempre complicado, mas Watanuki não tinha a opção de virar e voltar a dormir. Então abriu seus olhos e viu o seu teto embaçado, levantou-se e rumou para o banheiro mínimo que tinha, era um apartamento muito pequeno, mas o banheiro era uma afronta as leis da física. Quando Watanuki tomava banho ficava de frente para o espelho, quando usava o sanitário, ficava de frente ao espelho e quando ficava de frente ao espelho estava fora do banheiro. É eu disse, desafia as leis da física!

Tomou um banho bem tomado e preparou o café da manhã e o seu obentou, arrumou-se e foi para a escola, tinha tempo para ir apreciando as coisas, pois hoje não precisaria passar na loja de Yuko, ao menos não pela manhã. Andava tão distraído revendo aquele beijo que vivera que mal pode notar que Himawari e Doumeki se aproximavam. Tomou um soco no ombro para voltar a realidade.

- Ohayo Watanuki-kun... - Himawari sempre sorria muito.

- Ohayo! - Doumeki parecia perturbado com algo.

- Ohayo Himawariii-chan! - Watanuki ainda achava a doce Himawari uma gracinha. - E Ohayo para você também seu urubu!

Doumeki puxou Watanuki pelo colarinho, pela primeira vez Watanuki achou que fosse ser socado por Doumeki, mas enganou-se completamente.

- Quero conversar com você!

- Hã? - Watanuki não conseguiu entender muito bem o que se passava. - Não estamos conversando?

- A sós! - E soltou o colarinho do rapaz que virou-se para Himawari.

- Himawari-chan, não liga pra ele não, depois eu te conto tudinho!

Himawari riu-se da cara de Doumeki fez ao falar um grosseiro não e riu-se mais da reação de Watanuki com o amigo, era sempre assim a ida a escola, um sempre implicando com o outro e Himawari sempre rindo dos dois. As aulas passaram-se normais como sempre se passavam, nada de estranho e nem de inusitado aconteceu durante este período de aula. Quando Watanuki ia feliz para a Loja da tal Ichiraha, muito feliz por sinal, Doumeki puxou o jovem pelo braço para o lado da escola.

- Vamos conversar!

- Agora? Eu tenho que ir...

- Eu estou apaixonado e preciso de sua ajuda!

Watanuki arregalou os olhos e encarou Doumeki como se aquilo fosse algo anormal, acalmou-se e ficou olhando o amigo parado, um pouco corado e desconcertado coçando a nuca.

- Você... apaixonado... quem?

Estas foram as únicas palavras que saíram da boca de Watanuki.

- Aqui não, vamos para o templo...

O caminho até o templo foi feito em um completo silêncio, era tão estranho andar com aquele ar carregado entre eles, que quando chegaram Watanuki ficou tanto aliviado. Sentou-se enquanto esperava Doumeki preparar o chá para os dois. Watanuki sabia muito bem por quem Doumeki estava apaixonado, Himawari. Antes de Watanuki definir claramente seus sentimentos, sempre se rivalizou com Doumeki por causa de Himawari. Era engraçado ouvir o sério Doumeki falar sobre paixão com Watanuki. Doumeki depositou o bule fumegante e sentou-se de frente a Watanuki que se servia um pouco de chá.

- Eu estou apaixonado...

- Tô sabendo...

- Não, não está não!

Watanuki bebericou o chá e ficou olhando para Doumeki esperando que ele começasse a falar.

- Eu, hmm... Ela é completamente inatingível para mim, uma bela mulher, misteriosa e simpática, doce, engraçada, madura.

Watanuki concordava, também achava tudo aquilo de Himawari. Doumeki estava claramente envergonhado.

- ... os cabelos negros, a face enigmática, os olhos chamativos, o corpo tão... tão incrivelmente sensual, com aquelas roupas, eu simplesmente não consigo mais apenas ficar de longe olhando Watanuki, eu queria, queria... queria, poder tocar a pele tão branca dela....

Watanuki percebeu de que não era de Himawari que Doumeki estava falando, franziu o cenho e olhou desconfiado.

- Himawari-chan com roupas sensuais? - Watanuki olhou sério para o outro a sua frente.

- Não! Não estou falando de Himawari, ela é uma menina ainda... estou falando de Yuko!

Watanuki quase gritou com Doumeki, mas conteve-se tão surpreendentemente que acabou ficando estático, ele, Doumeki, estava apaixonado por Yuko, a Yuko de Watanuki.

- Você está me dizendo que, está apaixonado pela Yuko-san, a _minha _Yuko-san?

- Sim... - Doumeki com certeza não entendeu o minha enfático que Watanuki lançou.

Watanuki mal podia acreditar, quando ele desencana de Himawari e se vê livre de uma competição com Doumeki, este vem e lhe diz que está apaixonado pela mulher que é de direito de Watanuki.

- Me diga Watanuki, estando tanto tempo ao lado dela ainda não reparou o quanto ela é especial?

Watanuki não estava ouvindo aquilo, não podia ser, ele se recusava a acreditar, balançava a cabeça negativamente, como se aquilo fosse algo que pousara em seus pensamentos e sacudindo a cabeça ele fosse embora.

- Uma vez... uma vez eu toquei aqueles cabelos sedosos, uma vez eu toquei e desde então não consigo mais para de pensar nela... quero poder tocar...

- CHEGA! - Watanuki espalmou as mãos na mesa com violência assustando Doumeki, estava irritadíssimo, não queria mais ouvir nada. - Chega! É mesmo como você disse, ela é inatingível a você!

E antes de obter alguma resposta do outro Watanuki saiu correndo, foi direto a loja dos desejos, não queria deixar Yuko longe de si. Ainda mais depois de te-la beijado. Era dela! DELA! E ela seria somente dele. Abriu a porta com certa violência, estava tudo muito escuro, ela não estava. Um barulho veio do quarto de tesouros dela e ele saiu correndo em direção ao mesmo. encontrou Yuko saindo de um portal com Mokona, estava usando aquelas mesmas vestes quando o menino Shoran e a Menina Sakura caíram do céu em seu jardim. Yuko olhou curiosa para o Watanuki ofegante que a abraçou necessitado.

- Yuko, eu, eu sou seu não é?

- Watanuki?

- Me diz Yuko, me diz...

- Sim... E sempre será... Mas...

- Obrigado!

Yuko não havia entendido direito, mas sabia que o que Watanuki estava sentindo era ciúmes, abraçou-o acariciando sua nuca, Mokona pulou para o ombro de Watanuki.

- Estou com fome puuuu!

Watanuki desvencilhou-se do abraço de Yuko, mas antes que pudesse sair por completo ela segurou-o.

- Arrume suas coisas... A partir de amanhã, morará comigo... E, Pode ir, eu e Mokona nos viramos na cozinha...

Watanuki afirmou com sua cabeça, e saiu deixando Yuko para trás, sentia-se muito mais aliviado, mesmo que Doumeki gostasse de Yuko, Ele, Watanuki era dela e vice-versa. Começaria uma nova vida... Uma vida ao lado dela.

**-oOxOo-**

Ahhhh, podem esperar, vai ter uma outra fic... como continuação destas duas minhas!

E ah, Rated M para os tarados e taradas de plantão!

- Yuko e Watanuki forever!


End file.
